Kyteno (RPer)
Kyteno xtremely opinionated, lashing out at admins who he feels overstep their bounds, RPers who show bias, and bastards in general. Kyteno knows he's a jerk, and freely admits it, but really, he's more of a straightfoward and uncaring guy than an actual asshole. One thing to be noted about Kyteno's motivations is that he is "self-serving", meaning while he doesn't try and screw over other people, he doesn't mind doing it too much. Kyteno usually doesn't hate anyone, and usually simply forms opinions of someone, and then treats them based on that. However, one thing Kyteno does not stand for is "holier-than-thou" personalities, AKA, people who call him a jerk, but have done much crueler things than he would even dream of doing. GameFAQs MegaSTV, Kyteno is a debater. As such he didn't care too much for the RPer topics, but he didn't really start any fights with them. Most of the time, he ignored them, and even came into their topics to bother him. One day he decided to create his own RPer character and to his surprise he received compliments on his character. One could say that Kyteno likes creating things more than he likes using them. Kyteno doesn't want to go over his life story. All you need to know is that Kyteno made a lot of friends and a lot of enemies. You either hate him or don't. It really doesn't matter to him how much you like him. Kyteno likes it this way. Friendships <3 While Kyteno doesn't really believe too much in online friendships, he respects people based on personalities. Seijun Kyteno legitimately thinks Seijun is a cool kid. For the amount of respect Seijun gets, he could easily abuse his influence... but he doesn't. That said, Kyteno doesn't value Seijun's opinion as much as most people do, simply because he thinks Seijun is quite capable of making mistakes, whereas some other people use Seijun as the golden pillar of all that is right. Kyteno reasonably debates with Seijun, and things very rarely get tense between the two. He still thinks Seijun is one of the smarter people in the RP. Genma Kyteno doesn't know whether he likes Genma or dislikes him. Genma doesn't really anger him, but, what can he say. Dae Kyteno holds nothing against Dae whatsoever. They fight a lot, probably because of their respective speak-your-mind personalities. However, no matter how many times they fight, they get along again within a couple days. It switches between who starts the fight, but really, they get along for the most part. Kyteno considers Dae the best RPer in the RP site. Ichigo While Kyteno isn't neutral, he respects it to the extreme. Kyteno thinks Ichigo is brilliant person, and although his taste in pretty much everything is sub-par, Kyteno values Ichigo's opinion more than anyone else in the RP. He also thinks Ichigo, for the most part, has the best grasp on the actual manga. (not including himself, but as the only real debater on the RP, really, Kyteno thinks he has a fairly good reason for believing so) Takeshi He thinks Takeshi is a swell person. He often jokes about how Takeshi is a really good arguer. He used to treat Takeshi like a joke, but Kyteno respects him more than he lets on. Lem He likes Lem's post style and SB personality. There are several qualities he doesn't like, but overall has a favorable opinion of Lem. WingedRegent He originally welcomed WR into the RP Chaos_Order website. Innocent-Love Kyteno doesn't have an overbearing opinion on I-L, but he for the most part thinks she's pretty cool. Ryuu Ryuu is one of those people who used to not get along with Ryuu. Mutual dislike of people got Ryuu and Kyteno on the same side and soon they became cool. Kale Kyteno thinks Kale is cool. They're not particularly close ( Kyteno isn't really close with anyone on this RP ), they generally get along. They're another 2 people who can debate civilly. Kin Kin is one Kyteno's favorite people in the RP. Of all the "girls, g.i.r.l.s., and just straight up traps", Kin is the person who Kyteno chooses to accept and treat like a girl. That said, his recent grudge against him probably only happened because he held her in fairly high regard. Kin has almost always made Kyteno's top 10 spaces for people Kyteno regards and he hasn't decided whether he values her or Seijun's opinion more. Ozai If Kyteno did have friends online, Ozai would likely be Kyteno's best friend. They've never fought, or really even argued. They both mutually get along. Really, there's not much to say, but black people stick together. Rei and Ryuumi They are both British. Kyteno is part British. But to be honest, Kyteno thinks both of their personalities are easy to get along with. Rei was rated overall as Kyteno's favorite person in the RP. Ryuumi was rated high as well, but due to not talking to Kyteno much, Kyteno really has less of an opinion on Ryuumi. Kyteno's List of Bastards, Jerks, Losers, Idiots, Scum, and just generally unlikable people... Mewshuji 3 on Kyteno's bottom list. Kyteno generally finds Mewshuji annoying, but his personality doesn't bother him much. The fact that you can insult Shuji and he'll get over it made Kyteno almost get along with him, but then came the realization things that Kyteno couldn't stand about Shuji. Shuji is biased towards girls and people he thinks this RP depends on. This wouldn't be so bad if he didn't insert himself into every argument as if he was some type of mediator, but really the bias really annoys Kyteno, especially when it comes to Shuji defending girls in the RP that he wants his characters to hold relationships with them. Defending females is okay, saying that they are in the right when they aren't most certainly is not okay. For this reason, Kyteno decided that Shuji's opinion "doesn't count for anything", and Shuji took this as "I'm better than everyone" and held it against Kyteno. Kyteno also finds it ironic that Shuji, who always bashes Kyteno for being mean, had a "lesbian" affair with Elyk, (which ironically is a "gay" affair, but neither of them knew it), did this in front of Haseo who had a crush on Elyk, despite his very outward distress, and they did in the SB where he could see it. He also finds it ironic that he makes fun of Omutsu's diaper fetish for being abnormal, but pretended to be a girl online for some pretty dumb as if it wasn't. Kyteno thinks Shuji is a really funny joke, but he still doesn't like him. Zaku If there's anyone more biased than Shuji it's.... wait, nobody is more biased than Shuji in Kyteno's opinion, but Zaku is close enough. If there's anyone Kyteno thinks should not be able to be an admin, it's Zaku, being an emotional wreck who is wrong so often, he may as well be right. You can only be wrong so much if you know the answer, right? Anyway, Kyteno doesn't like Zaku for his blatant favoritism that he denies, his refusal to own up for his actions, and his general douchebaggery that he plays off as him being in a bad mood. It's almost as if the guy who is allegedly in a bad mood's only goal is to put everyone else in a bad mood. Kyteno also doesn't like Zaku for pretending to be a girl by the name of Nami and then basically making Kyteno side with "her" against the RPers accusing her of being Zaku, where Kyteno eventually caved and then got pissed, because she was Zaku. Zaku is a jerk. Note: Kyteno told Zaku Elyk/Kyle was using him and Zaku found out Elyk/Kyle was using him. For some reason Zaku still hates Kyteno and likes Elyk. Kyle Kyle is a moron. That's all there is to it. Kyteno could explain this further, but it would be bigger than the rest of the wiki article. He can go to hell. Kyteno wouldn't care, because he is Kyteno's least favorite person in the RP.